charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Turner
Cole Turner is the ex-husband of Phoebe Halliwell. Cole was born as a half-demon to the demon Elizabeth and the mortal Benjamin Turner in the late nineteenth century. His mother killed his father and she raised him demonically. As an adult, Cole became a powerful upper-level demon known as Belthazor while assuming his demonic form. He was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, a group of powerful demons loyal to the Source of All Evil. Belthazor was hired by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. However, during this time his human half, Cole, fell in love with Phoebe Halliwell and caused him to betray the Triad and seemingly kill them. He eventually turned good and began a relationship with Phoebe. During this time he was turned mortal for a time. However, Cole was eventually possessed by the essence of the Source and became the new Source of All Evil. He then lured Phoebe down a path of evil and she became pregant with their demonic son. Ultimately, the good in Phoebe beat out the evil and she was forced to vanquish Cole. After his vanquishment, Cole became stuck in the demonic wasteland, which he eventually escaped by absorbing hundreds of demonic powers, making him invincible. These demonic powers, as well as Phoebe's rejections, caused Cole to become insane. He was eventually vanquished again in a reality of his own creation after joining the Avatars. After his final vanquish, Cole's soul became stuck in a cosmic void, unable to move on. However, he is still able to communicate with beings in the physical realm. He once guided a demon called Drake to help restore Phoebe's faith in love and met Piper in the cosmic void when she was dying. However, neither Piper nor Drake ever revealed meeting Cole. History As Belthazor Meeting Phoebe Mortal and the Source Becoming Insane The Void Powers and Abilities As Belthazor As Belthazor, Cole was a powerful upper-level demon that possessed immortality and high resistance. He was able to teleport through Shimmering and had the powers of Energy Balls and Conjuration. He was also able to cast spells and sense other demons and enemies. In his demonic form, he also gained a degree of Super Strength. As the Source When Cole was possessed by the Source, he gained all the powers the previous Source possessed, including Flaming and the power to throw Fire Balls and well as the power to incinerate beings with a look. He also possessed the power of Telekinesis and could shapeshift himself and transform others. He could also reconstitute himself after being blown up. Demonic Wasteland Powers When Cole returned from the demonic wasteland, he had absorbed hundreds of demonic powers. He possessed the power to teleport through Fading and possessed many different powers such as Energy Balls, Force Fields, Telekinesis and Temporal Stasis. He was also virtually invincible as no manner could vanquish him. When he joined the Avatar collective, he was able to warp reality itself. Cosmic Void Powers Within the Cosmic Void, Cole is invisible and intangible to the physical realm, although he is able to interact with the world to a limited effect. He was able to communicate with other demons and could pick a picture frame. He possesses the ability to teleport through grey dust particles. When near him, Phoebe appeared to be able to sense his presence. Appearances *Charmed, season 3 *Charmed, season 4 *Charmed, season 5 *Charmed, season 7 "The Seven Year Witch" Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished Category:Deceased Category:Mortals Category:Hybrids